


easily with me

by jinxfabray



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, THERE'S A KITTEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxfabray/pseuds/jinxfabray
Summary: in which jongdae finds a kitten.





	easily with me

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS JUST 2K OF XIUCHEN BEING GROSS HOPE U LIKE IT XOXO

at first, jongdae thinks he’s so tired he’s started hearing things, so he doesn’t really pay attention to the noise and keeps on looking for his keys in his bag. it happens again right when he finds them, pulling them out in triumph, and this time when he looks in the direction he heard sound coming from, he sees it.

it sounded like a whine, and now that his eyes have gotten used to the very dim lighting outside his building, he can see the little bundle that’s definitely whimpering, and his heart stops for a second because it sounds a lot like a wounded animal. he squats down and starts approaching it as quietly as he can, terrified but determined because if that’s a living creature that needs help then he’s gonna have to do something about it.

it’s a cat -- more precisely, a very frightened grey kitten bundled up in an old rag, and it’s staring up at him with the biggest eyes as it lets out yet another pleading meow. jongdae reaches out slowly, and the kitten tries to come closer but the rag won’t let it move. 

it isn’t until he’s closing the door behind him that jongdae realizes he didn’t think this through at all. bringing the kitten into his home doesn’t necessarily mean he’s going to keep it, right? he’s just not going to let some tiny, adorable creature spend the night outside when it’s so cold he can barely feel his own nose. the cat shifts in his arms, and he holds it tighter to his chest. he’ll work out the details later.

he toes off his shoes, balancing the little bundle on one arm as he gets rid of his bag, hanging it on a hook, and then he stares at it for a long moment, trying to figure out how to take off his coat without bothering the kitten that seems to have fallen asleep. he takes off his scarf and sets it on the floor, making as much of a nest of it as he can with just one hand, and then gently leaves the kitten, still in its rag, in the center of it. the entire three seconds and a half it takes him to unbutton his coat and hang it over his bag, he spends with his eyes fixated on the bundle, as if it was about to run off or something despite seeming deeply asleep. 

(this should be the first sign of how whipped he is already, or maybe the third or fourth one, but jongdae can be very good at ignoring signs when he’s actively trying to do so.)

a sad beep comes from his pocket, informing him his phone has effectively died as it always does when he comes home this late, and he barely gets to glance at the time before the screen goes dark. it’s ten thirty pm, and it wouldn’t be so bad if he hadn’t left the house at six am. it feels like it’s been ages since he walked out, and he doesn’t even want to think about how little time he has before he has to go again -- he’s got more pressing matters to attend to.

the living room lights are on, yet minseok is soundly asleep on the couch. there’s some drama playing on the tv, and a plate of rice noodles that probably went cold hours ago. jongdae debates whether to wake him up so he doesn’t end up with a cramp thanks to the probably uncomfortable position he’s in, or to just let him sleep a little longer. it’s not that late, and he figures he could use a couple more minutes to come up with a reasonable explanation of why he brought in a stray kitten.

he’s heating up the food minseok left in the fridge for him, as always, when he feels arms sliding around his waist.

“hyung, i didn’t hear you come in,” jongdae says softly, leaning back against minseok who’s draped himself over his back in a way that makes him think he might actually still be sleeping. minseok’s hands are on his stomach, and he must feel the little ball of fur that’s stirring in jongdae’s arms, because he suddenly goes very still.

“jongdae,” minseok’s voice is heavy with sleep, but he’s definitely alert even if he hasn’t moved from his position as jongdae’s very own human blanket. “is that -- is there something you want to tell me?”

jongdae takes a deep breath and turns around slowly, minseok’s hands remaining glued to his waist as he does, until he’s brought him face to face with the now awake kitten.

“it’s very cold outside,” is all that he manages to say after thinking so hard of how he’d explain himself, because he wasn’t sure what reaction to expect from minseok, but this is definitely better than anything he could’ve hoped for. the second minseok lays eyes on the kitten, his entire faces lights up.

“were you cold out there?” he asks the kitten in that voice he only ever uses when he really wants to get jongdae to do something and he knows only his most extreme display of aegyo will work. the fact that jongdae’s knees don’t give in right then and there is honestly a miracle. “he’s very tiny,” he adds in a whisper, glancing up at jongdae, and there’s a faint pink blush on his cheeks like maybe he’s only now realizing how he just sounded.

“he was outside,” jongdae answers in the same hushed tone though he’s not sure why they’re being so quiet, but it feels important. “i guess someone left him in the porch, because he was all bundled up in this rag and i just -- it’s so cold, i know we never discussed pets or anything but i couldn’t leave him out there, and on second thought, i have no idea if it’s a him?”

the beep of the microwave startles both of them, and minseok laughs softly at nothing. jongdae really wishes he could kiss him, but there’s a kitten between them that kind of makes it complicated.

“give me,” minseok says as he takes the kitten from him with determination. “feed yourself, it’s super late and we have to be up early tomorrow -- we’ll talk about this while you eat, yeah?”

“yes, mom,” jongdae laughs, rolling his eyes at him as he watches him walk away. 

he’s already halfway through his noodles when minseok finally looks away from the kitten and speaks again. 

“so,” minseok starts, and jongdae looks up at him from his spot on the floor. cuddled up on the couch like that, the kitten playing with his fingers, it makes for such a lovely picture jongdae doesn’t even want to think about what he might have to say about this. minseok is always so rational, and he knows he’s gonna give him a very long list of very smart reasons why they shouldn’t have pets at all, at least not right now. jongdae knew this from the moment he picked up the kitten, and yet, some dumb part of him was hoping minseok wouldn’t look so serious about this, like he’s given it so much thought. he braces himself for what’s coming, doing his best to not look at the kitten. “so, uh, how was work?” minseok finally asks, in the casual way in which he asks him about it every single evening, and jongdae almost chokes on his noodles.

“really?” he asks a bit too loudly, making the kitten startle and minseok burst into laughter, the little terror he is. “ah, why do you torture me like that? come on, i’m ready to hear what you have to say about this.”

“i’m not torturing you,” minseok laughs, but something about the way his eyes sparkle tells jongdae otherwise, so he squints at him, moving away when minseok tries to ruffle his hair. “i really do want to know how your day went, weren’t you getting the reviews for that paper you sent in a while back today?”

“hyung,” jongdae whines, though he can’t resist minseok’s fingers making grabby gestures at him anymore, so he sighs and moves closer so he can pet his hair. “i know it’s a big commitment, and we haven’t even been living together for that long -- and we’re never home, because we’re always at work, and we literally talked about this on monday, so it would make zero sense for us to try and make ourselves responsible for yet another living creature. and i know what you’re going to say about me killing all my plants at work too, i do not wish such a destiny on him -- or her, i just thought it was cold and we could give a kitten shelter for one night? we’ll put up signs for adoption or something in the morning, i promise.”

it’s a very long speech, and jongdae says it all with his eyes closed, leaning into minseok’s touch as his fingers massage his head in such a gentle way he would fall asleep if he wasn’t so busy talking.

“you talk so much,” minseok says quietly after what feels like forever, and then he’s shifting and jongdae doesn’t really want to open his eyes, so he stays still and waits. minseok comes even closer, until he’s got his head on top of jongdae’s and his arms are around his shoulders, and it’s not what jongdae had been expecting but things keep turning out to be better than expected tonight. “you’re right about all of that, but i -- i wasn’t gonna say any of it.”

“no?” jongdae opens an eye and shifts slightly so he can look at minseok, but instead he catches a glimpse of the kitten trying to work his way under minseok’s oversized jumper and he can’t look away. in the silence that falls after, he can faintly hear his own heart breaking a little.

“i think we should call him newton,” minseok says, and jongdae drops his chopsticks. “i don’t think he’s as much of a baby as he seems to be, he’s just tiny, so we might struggle a little at first because we’re gonna have to keep a close eye on him in case he needs medical attention but,” minseok keeps on talking, as if jongdae hadn’t turned around and pushed him backwards to climb onto his lap, peppering his face with kisses, “i think maybe i could bring him with me to the cafe? i don’t own the place for nothing, you know, and there’s a lot of cat cafes nowadays, so i don’t think it’d be a problem.”

“you’re the best boyfriend in the entire world,” jongdae says once he’s certain minseok’s done speaking, putting some distance between them so he doesn’t fall into the temptation of kissing him again. “and i guess the world does need a nicer newton to make up for that rude british guy.”

“it is a commitment, though,” minseok says, his fingers tracing their way up and down jongdae’s chest. 

minseok is giving him that small, private smile of his, the one he seems to have on by default whenever they’re together being grossly domestic like this, and jongdae knows for a fact that his heart cannot be growing at the speed it feels like it is, because it definitely feels like it’s turned three times as big in the ten seconds he’s been looking down at his boyfriend. 

“it’s ridiculous, isn’t it,” he starts, chewing on his bottom lip nervously before he carries on because this is such a silly thing he’s going to say, but he knows sometimes they rely so much on how easily they understand each other without speaking that they forget it’s nice to hear some things said out loud nonetheless. “but that doesn’t make me hesitate in the slightest.”

“me either,” minseok says with so much conviction that jongdae’s already weak resolve crumbles entirely, and he has to give in to the urge to kiss him for real this time. he tugs at his sweater to bring him closer, his fingers threading through his hair as he pulls him in against his chest. it’s always been easy to kiss minseok, right from their very first kiss, and yet jongdae still melts into it with a bit of awe at how perfectly they fit together. 

 

(the next morning, jongdae wakes up to minseok sleeping with his head on his chest, as usual, and then he spots newton curled up on the small of minseok’s back. he fits perfectly, like a missing puzzle piece, and jongdae couldn’t have ever expected his life to feel so put together after years of having everything fall apart.)

**Author's Note:**

> im on [twitter](http://twitter.com/ofstellardust) if u wanna talk about exo i am always yelling about it


End file.
